


Where legends grow we live in whole

by Perching_Owl



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Assassination Attempt(s), Blood and Injury, Concussions, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rain, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Perching_Owl
Summary: It has looked like the ideal place for an ambush, the walls of the canyon Jin rides through rising sharply, the sun in his eyes so he cannot see the top of the rocks, the turn of the way in front of him.
Relationships: Ryuzo & Jin Sakai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Perching_Owl's Whumptober 2020 Collection





	Where legends grow we live in whole

**Author's Note:**

> 26th fill for the [whumptober 2020](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/)! And this is another fandom - I haven't quite finished Ghost of Tsushima, but I already know that game is going to break my heart. 
> 
> No 26. IF YOU THOUGHT THE HEAD TRAUMA WAS BAD… Migraine | **Concussion** | Blindness
> 
> Here is the [ Link](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated) for the upcoming prompts.
> 
> Title is taken from 'Odyssey' by The Flight (which yeah, it's from Assassin's Creed).

It has looked like the ideal place for an ambush, the walls of the canyon Jin rides through rising sharply, the sun in his eyes so he cannot see the top of the rocks, the turn of the way in front of him. Jin knows the coast is just up ahead, this next passage leading him up.

The first arrow misses by a mile, the second flies over his head, missing him by only a handwidth. Jin urges Nobu to ride faster. He draws his sword, blocking one arrow flying towards his face. He glances up, sun in his eyes, and his expression turns grim. He doesn't know how he can climb up those rocks. Another salve rains down on him, and he presses Nobu on instead, blocking the arrows raining down on him.

He doesn't quite manage. One arrow burrows into his armour, and he breathes a sigh of relief, it hasn't hit any higher on his shoulder. Behind him, he hears hooves, five or six riders. It’s an ambush. He narrows his eyes, urging Nobu on even more.

In front of him, the open path along the coast starts. It’s not far. If he makes it out of the canon, he is going to be fine. There is a forest as well into which he can disappear should the road prove to be too troublesome.

It’s just a bit further.

An arrow hits him in the back, propelling him forward. He is thrown off the saddle. Time slows. Nobu carries on, galloping forward. He is falling, one hand stretched out in front of him. The ground rushes towards him. He tries to roll off. The ground rushes up quicker than he would have thought.

A crack sounds through his wrist, he feels it breaking, pain racing through his arm. It's only a brief moment before his head connects with the ground. It’s worse than any blow he has received by an enemy weapon. Blood pours over his face. Dazedly he comes to rest in a heap, sword still grasped in his hand.

He needs to get up, needs to stand.

The Mongols are coming for him.

He needs to defend himself. Otherwise, they are going to kill him. He cannot die now. He still needs to rescue his uncle. He grits his teeth, then tries to stand again. Pain is exploding from the left side of his face, blood running over it and down his throat, leaving red tracks like tear tracks on his face.

Jin is light-headed, floating, and he doesn't feel in total control of his body. It's as if everything is far away. The riders close in on him, but he is ready. He needs to be ready, his work is not done, and he falls into a defensive stand. He brings the blade up.

His vision blurs. He is swaying like a blade in the wind. If he isn't careful he is going to be cut down like one as well. The riders spring off of their horses. Jin readies himself. His head is hurting, but he needs to focus. The first of the riders rushes for him.

One strike, cutting the man's throat in a single swing. The Mongol gurgles, collapsing behind him.

One down, four to go - the next rushes for him. Jin cleaves that Mongol nearly in two, his blade slicing through the man’s stomach like butter. He doesn't even scream.

He whirls around as another one attacks him. His blade cuts through the air before meeting flesh. An arc of blood splatters blood across Jin’s face. Finishing the movement, he nearly hurls as a wave of dizziness doubles with nausea coming from deep in him. A groan escapes his lips. He stumbles forward, his blade almost dropping.

A blow connects with his armour, glancing off his shoulder plate. Pain races through him, his shoulder exploding. He whirls around, cutting the man's throat. Blood gushes from the cut, drenching him and his armour.

There is still one of them, at least he believes so. A blade is brought down on him. He pulls away, an axe landing buried deep in the soft earth beside him. Whirling around he blocks another attack. His counter slices easily through cloth, skin and muscle, cutting open the man's midsection. The Mongol screams in rage. Without mercy, Jin brings his sword down, silencing the man forever.

Quiet settles around him. His breathing is harsh. For a moment, his vision blurs, he sways again, dizziness takes over and he falls to his knees. Nausea has taken a firm hold of him, so strong he is not sure if he can ride through it. He breathes in - the smell of blood and guts almost tips him over. Usually, it would not bother him, but with his head aching, it does.

Staggering, Jin stands. He whistles. Hopefully, Nobu is going to hear him. Indeed his gallops from behind him. He doesn't question where it is coming from but feels deep gratitude it has come to aid him. Grasping the reins, he tries to slide into the saddle, but again his vision is not sharp and he cannot find the stirrup. It takes another two tries to get his foot in the stirrup. Then he swings himself up, over Nobu.

'Come one,' he mutters, pressing his thighs together to urge Nobu on. Nobu begins to trot, and Jin needs to close his eyes as pain washes over him. He needs to get away from the fight though, but every movement of Nobu sends pain racing through him, his head exploding, the movement not helping in his already deplorable state. Gritting his teeth, he continues on, urging Nobu to galop. His grip tightens on the reins.

The forest flies past, the landscapes bleeding into each other as Nobu eats up the miles beneath its hooves. Jin tries to focus on where they are going, but his mind is hazy as if there is only thick fog in his head remaining. He needs to get to safety. Somewhere.

Only he doesn't know where.

He knows he is riding along the coast again, the coast rough and familiar. A storm is beginning to form over the sea, and Jin turns Nobu inland. He needs to find shelter, if this storm hits land, there is going to be torrential rain. Where is-?

A clap of thunder startles him. Rain begins to pour down, cold and wet, washing away the blood from his face, his throat, his armour. Jin shivers. He blinks and then urges Nobu on into the forest. A tremor runs through him, the cold seeping in from his drenched clothes. The reigns slip from his hand. He reaches out for them again, frowning as he cannot grasp them, his hand feeling numb. Only now he realises the deep ache of a broken bone. Ah yes, another matter he needs to have a look at.

'Who goes there?' a voice calls out, followed directly by another clap of thunder.

It's loud, deafening, and Jin doubles over as the sound makes the pain in his head intensify. He doesn't even realise, he is slipping, pain making him unable to focus. Sliding off Nobu, the world tilts, and Jin sees a figure, sturdy and strong. It's familiar and relief washes over.

'Ryuzo,' he murmurs, but then sound begins to fade as does his vision. He only sees the figure coming closer, halting, then rushing forward.

* * *

Jin's consciousness returns slowly. The first sense to come to him is sound. Rain is pounding on a roof, loud and monotonous, hitting the leaves outside, turning the earth into mud.

He becomes aware of his body then, his limbs and torso heavy and warm, a blanket wrapped around him to keep him that way. A bandage is wrapped around his shoulder, at least there is cloth wrapped around, a dull pain radiating from it. His wrist has been splinted, and barely any pain remains there. It will take some time until he is able to train properly again, but with that he has to live. At least, it is not his sword hand. His head is hurting the worst, but it has become manageable, and the pain feels like it is kept at arm-length away by how relaxed his body is.

A soft noise escapes him. Jin opens his eyes then. Above him, there is a wooden ceiling, sturdy and strong. He cannot quite place it, has never seen it before, but it appears to be a farmer's house. He turns his head then, sees a fireplace, the coals still glowing, but not outright burning. Behind that, he sees a man sitting in a sliding door, which has been pushed open. His weapons lean against the wall, a straw hat is placed on his head, and Jin frowns for a moment.

Oh, he had been ambushed, and then had fled, but had- he had seen Ryuzo, hadn't he? Could it be him? With a groan, he tries to speak, but his voice is so rough, he is barely able to. The man has heard him anyway, and Ryuzo gets up from where he has been sitting and walks over.

He kneels down beside Jin and reaches for a jug of water, pouring some in a cup. His expression is serious and thoughtful as he helps Jin to sit up and drink from the water.

The water is cooling, easing the pain in his throat, and he smiles, 'Thank you, dear friend.'

Ryuzo averts his gaze as he puts down the cup, 'I was barely able to catch you when you decided to dismount from Nobu - not in an elegant way.'

The corners of Jin's mouth pull up in a smile, 'I suppose it could be worse. After all, you have caught me.'

'Barely,' Ryuzo grunts. Something in his shoulders eases.

Jin tries to sit up, but his head is spinning and he sinks down into the bedding once more.

Some of the tension returns and Ryuzo speaks, 'You need to take it slow though - that was a heavy blow to the head. What happened?'

'I got ambushed,' Jin explains. He sighs, settling in the bed, 'do we need to leave this place?'

Ryuzo sighs, 'No, this place belonged to a farmer. He didn't survive the Mongol invasion. We can rest here easily.'

'Oh,' Jin frowns, sadness washing over him. A sigh escapes him, 'We need to stop them.'

Ryuzo doesn't respond. Instead, he sighs, and Jin realises how tired he looks, exhausted even.

'You need to rest, my friend,' Jin murmurs, followed by a yawn. He scoots over on the futon. 'Come on, lie down with me. It will be just like old times.'

Ryuzo hesitates, then rolls his eyes. He divests himself of his outer clothing, then slips in beside Jin. It takes a while for them to settle down, and by the end, Ryuzo murmurs, 'Good night, Jin.'

'Good night, Ryuzo,' Jin mutters, closing his eyes. He is asleep in moments, Ryuzo a warm and comfortable presence at his side, allowing him to rest easy for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
